la playa
by HannyuW.F.L
Summary: Natsu y Lucy terminan siendo invitados a una boda en la playa donde Natsu comienza a sentir algo mas que amistad por Lucy, sera que ella le corresponda o lo vea solo como un amigo / no se como pero esto ahora resulta que termina con lemon n.n'
1. Chapter 1

bueno pues este es mi segundo ff espero que les guste sera mas corto pues solo seran 4 dias y por lo tanto 4 capitulos pero weno espero que les guste comenten porfavor... eso me inspira

alejandra:recuerden que no me pertenece ningun personaje

hanna: sino ya habrias maado a juvia

aimee: es su culpa no mia

A:buena ya ustedes shu shu que esto salio de mi mente mas que de la suya bueno no aimee tambien ayudo mucho

h:lamento que conoscan asi a mi triple personalidad ero siempre peleamos solo tenemos pocas cosas en comun

Ai: todas a fairy tail, todas amamos a Gray y todas odiamos a Juvia jajaja ok no... u.u pero si

* * *

primer dia

La misión había terminado rápidamente y Natsu no había destruido nada , días antes se había puesto sus moños cuando Lucy no había querido ir en misión solo con Happy y el,

Flashback

Después de su gran berrinche de niño pequeño había logrado un pequeño avance, Lucy acepto pero puso una simple condición simple tal vez para ella pero no para Natsu, la condición era que si el destruía algo en la misión, o al menos algo importante por lo que tuvieran que pagar, nunca saldría de nuevo con el a alguna misión y comenzaría a acompañar a Gray solos ellos 2 el chico de hielo y la maga estelar

Gray se había puesto rojo y de cierto modo se sintio algo emocionado…. Sabia que para Natsu eso era imposible….

-no es verdad Gray comenzaremos a ir tu y yo y nadie mas solos nosotros 2 –Lucy lo había abrazado mientras el estaba sentado tomando una cerveza fría, se había sentado en sus piernas y recargado en su pecho,

-yo yo… Si si Lucy lo dice—no podía evitar el tartamudeo que le causaba las miradas de amenaza de muerte de parte de Natsu

-no te daré a mi Lucy maldito pervertido—tomo a Lucy por la cintura levantándola y abrazándola muy fuerte de modo que la había pegado demasiado a su cuerpo—ella es mia, no te la doy…..—parecía un niño pequeño al que le querías quitar algún juguete –Happy! Nos vamos a una misión solo nosotros 3

Fin del flashback

Así fue como Natsu había tomado la primer misión que pudo y se la entrego a Mira diciendo que haría esa misión, tomo a Lucy entre su brazos y salió del gremio viendo a Gray con ganas de asesinarlo, la misión consistía en recuperar a un gato el cual se había llevado las argollas de boda de un pareja que se casaría en esa semana no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo y en recompensa al trabajo casi inmediato la familia les invito a la boda seria una boda en la playa y la fiesta duraría 4 días la familia pagaría la estadía de toda la familia y por supuesto la de los chicos

-La fiesta será larga – el señor Duarte padre de la novia hablaba con Lucy fuera de la habitación—espero tengan ropa para la ocasión sino cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca podremos ayudarlos

-Lucy sonrió—muchas gracias señor – tenia una sonrisa de ensueño

—que suerte tiene ese joven…. Pero si bien como te decía mañana por la noche será la boda civil los esperamos en el salón del techo, habrá una pequeña cena-baile, al siguiente día por la tarde al anochecer será la ceremonia religiosa y comenzara la fiesta en grande, el ultimo día los novios viajaran desde temprano y nosotros pasearemos por la ciudad si se les ofrece algo con toda confianza y nuevamente gracias por hacer tan rápido el encargo

El señor se retiro y Lucy entro a la habitación Natsu y Happy brincaba en la cama

-Lucy esta cama no es tan cómoda como la tuya aunque de igual manera será cómoda si dormimos como en casa junto a Lucy no es verdad Happy

-Ayy Sir, Lucy es cómoda….

Lucy solo se rio y salió al balcón la vista era hermosa daba directo al mar y se podía ver la playa desde ahí

-Lucy por que no juegas con Happy y conmigo – la abrazo por la cintura una vez mas, esta vez intentando llevarla adentro sin embargo desde el momento en que se habían registrado en el hotel esa tarde las cosas no habían sido iguales al abrazarla ya no era lo mismo el sentía algo mas no algo malo pero si algo diferente aunque debía aceptar que desde ese momento abrazarla olerla y que ella le respondiera con una sonrisa le hacia feliz

-Lucy… por que hoy hueles tan bien, usas algún perfume, me gusta…

-de que hablas Natsu mi olor es igual al de siempre, además no crees que últimamente estas algo raro

Era verdad y todo fue desde que el señor Duarte había hablado de mas, desde ese momento cada vez que veía a Lucy o se acercaba a ella no podía evitar el verla como algo mas

**Flashback**

Recién habían llegado al hotel juntos y los había recibido el señor Duarte quien estaba hablando ya con el joven de la recepción

-lo sentimos señor solo tenemos un cuarto disponible, con una cama matrimonial

-no se preocupe joven al parecer los jóvenes, acá presente, son pareja no es cierto chicos

La familia era algo anticuada así que los chicos pensaron que lo mejor seria hacerles creer que efectivamente eran pareja para evitar problemas con el cuarto único—por supuesto no hay ningún problema no es cierto cariño—Lucy abrazo a Natsu y coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Natsu, el la abrazo y sonrió confirmando lo que el señor había dicho

-muy bien acá esta su llave los guiare en un momento solo espérenme un momento

Lucy y Natsu se habían ido a sentar a un sillón hasta que una niña llevo a Lucy a conocer a todos sus primos y hermanos era Camile-chan la dueña de la gatita que se había robado los anillos y Lucy y ella se llevaban muy bien

-Tu novia es muy linda, es simplemente hermosa-la niña lo veía con ojos de interés

-Por supuesto, es hermosa no es verdad- después de lo dicho solo se sonrojo, la veía como jugaba con los niños y no podía dejar de verla, se veía muy linda—de verdad es hermosa—solo susurro

-Natsu… Natsu… NATSU!1—Cami-chan le estaba gritando

-lo siento Cami-chan es solo que me pierdo en sus ojos- que demonios había dicho…. Aunque debía aceptar que era la verdad

-waaaaa que lindo!1 eso si es amor….

Amor?... acaso era eso no claro que no solo la quería mucho era su nakama mas querida es linda y como hombre es lógico que se fije en ella o no…?, por supuesto que si no es mas que eso solo es amistad una gran amistad

Fue entonces cuando un chico se acercó a Lucy parecía que no era un pariente de la familia pues se acercó mucho a ella, aunque cambio de opinión cuando vio como todos los niños lo abrazaban y le pedían que los cargara siendo Cami-chan la que gano, era un chico alto de piel clara y ojos de un verde grisáceo, su cabello era castaño obscuro, el chico hablaba muy amenamente con Lucy incluso se reían mucho

Digamos que Natsu no estaba muy feliz con esto, claro era un extraño y el protegía a su nakama -Hey Happy…. –Happy no estaba por que no estaba, lo iba a mandar a espantarle las moscas a Lucy, claro fue entonces que recordó que el gato había dicho que quería pescado y estando tan cerca del mar el iría a pescar – maldito traidor no esta cuando lo necesito tendré que hacerlo yo, -aun así no supo como solo supo que llego y la abrazo por la cintura, como había llegado a esto ni siquiera él lo sabia pero no le importo era una buena forma de ahuyentarlo además el hecho de fingieran ser pareja le ayudaba

-amor quieres ir a dar un paseo…-_que dije? Amor? de donde saque eso demonios…..que me pasa_, tanto Lucy como el chico se quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica decidió romperlo

-Natsu, el es Daniel, no necesitas fingir con el entiende la situación y entiende que eres algo así como mi hermano

_Hermano que te pasa no soy como tu hermano tu eres mi nakama y además este tipo que—_bien no importa entonces si me buscas fui a buscar a Happy nos vemos mas tarde—Natsu esta evidentemente enojado

Fin del flashback

-Hey Lucy ven a acostarte anda si….

-jaja eres un niño pequeño Natsu—Lucy se volteo el la seguía abrazando de cierto modo ella quedo muy pegada a él y él no la había soltado pues nunca espero que se voltearía a verlo

—nee Natsu-kun quieres dar una vuelta con tu "novia"—tenia el rostro de Natsu entre sus manos y lo movía como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras le sonreía

-no me trates así, no soy un niño—estaba completamente rojo y la había soltado rápidamente mientras se volteaba para ocultarse de ella

-bien entonces mi querido "novio" te parece si salimos un rato

-bien vamos… hey Happy… , jaja mira el minino se durmió jajaja bueno almenos dejo espacio para acostarnos después no crees

Ambos salieron del cuarto y encontraron a Daniel, Lucy comenzó a hablar con el y Natsu se comenzaba a enojar, sin notarlo la tomo de la mano –Lucy ya vamos quiero salir a caminar por la playa viendo la luna junto a ti

-A Natsu claro vámonos

-Hey Lu-chan que tal si el día después de la boda salimos solo tu y yo – se acercó mas a Lucy de modo que Natsu no oyeran las ultimas palabras—sabes seria bueno que dejes al niño y salgas a divertirte con un hombre—lamentablemente Natsu tenia muy buen oído y este era el colmo, lo miro horrible y jalo a Lucy de la mano caminando hacia las escaleras hasta salir del hotel

-Hey Natsu que te pasa Hey NATSU!1 –Natsu se percato del grito y la soltó

-Perdón Lucy es solo que no me agrada, no quiero que se te acerque de esa manera perdón

-No te preocupes además solo quedamos en tal vez salir un poco a pasear no pienso dejar que esto llegue a mas

-no me gusta que te vean como una chica tonta con la que quieren salir solo un día, consiguen lo que quieren y la dejan botada por ahí

Lucy se sonrojo solo Natsu era capaz de cuidarla tanto así que le agradecía con un beso en la mejilla el cual Natsu ni siquiera esperaba—Gracias Natsu aunque sabes ya te dije que aunque me cuides como mi hermano yo también puedo cuidarme—por alguna razón eso ultimo le había dolido mucho, _hermano no quiero ser tu hermano quiero …. Que es lo que quiero_,-además no soy nada tonta y él es lindo no creo que me haga algo indebido

-tsch –_tu no sabes nada de el Lucy no quiero que te haga nada-_bien aun tenemos parte de la tarde noche que te parece si de verdad me acompañas a ver la luna—el chico la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos para que no se soltara y corrió hacia la playa la arena en sus pies era fresca pues el solo se había ocultado la luna y las estrellas se veían hermosas pero no tanto como su sonrisa pensó el chico mientras la veía

Lucy se sentó en la playa procurando que el agua mojara sus pies llegando hasta sus rodillas y no mojara su falda, Natsu se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro veían la luna Natsu le pidió permiso a Lucy para recostarse en sus piernas y poder ver bien las estrellas a lo cual solo respondió con una sonrisa y dijo que si con la cabeza. El chico peli rosa se recostó en su regazo y ella pasaba sus dedos por el cabello rosa

-Hey Natsu que piensas cuando ves en las estrellas

-pienso que me gustan mas tus ojos y tu sonrisa

-Natsu siempre tan lindo te quiero mucho hermanito

Sintio un dolor y la abrazo susurrando—no quiero ser tu hermano quiero ser algo mas

-dijiste algo…

-no te preocupes nada importante

Se sentó detrás de ella abrazándola y recargándose en su hombro se quedaron asi hasta que notaron que ya era tarde y que debían regresar por si Happy se despertaba

Lucy ya estaba dormida recostada en el pecho de Natu y por primera vez él le dio un beso en la mejilla algo que para ella solo fue como un sueño pues el Natsu real nunca haría algo así o eso creía ella, la cargo y la llebo al hotel llegando hasta su habitación y recostandola junto a Happy y a su vez acostándose el junto a ella, la abrazo y se quedo dormido tenia razón cualquier lugar era comodo si dormia junto a Lucy

* * *

el siguiente capitulo ya esta en proceso ojala y les guste de vdd porque a mi si :3 jajaja y comenten que me encanta que comenten aunfaltan 3 dias para que este tonto se decida a expresarse :D veamos que tiene que pasar para que lo haga y una vez mas perdon por mi triple personalidad :D


	2. Chapter 2

que puedo decir aca esta el segundo estos capitulos son mas largos que los de mi otro ff pero weno me gustan :D

**gabe logan **que puedo decirte el caso era que se fueran confundiendo poco a poco hasta notar lo que sentian y no te preocupes que aun asi algunos terminamos alucinando con algunos que consideramso hermanos XDok no...

**setsuka heel **pues tal vez no es tan bueno pero me gusto la idea soo aca esta el segundo cap

**fairytail2012 **que te digo jajaj grax por leer este ff tambien te lo agradezco mucho y pues bueno ya saque cap de los 2 soo se feliz :D pq yo lo soy

y bueno sin mas ni mas aca esta el capitulo

* * *

El segundo dia y un sentimiento

La noche anterior habia sido linda, aunque de cierto modo Natsu no sabia si estar feliz o triste de que Lucy no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo y hoy era la boda… por lo civil según el padre de la novia seria algo elegante asi que debían ir vestidos de acuerdo a la ocasión

Habían pasado la mañana buscando un vestido hermoso para Lucy y algún traje para los chicos además pasearon por las plazas y habían comido fuera Happy les había enseñado donde había ido a pescar y Lucy les invito un helado, para refrescarse un poco habían entrado un rato al mar

-Lucy, Happy entremos al mar – Natsu no había dicho mas antes de quitarse el chaleco, la bufanda y el pantalón quedando en boxers y entrando corriendo al mar

-ayy—el gato lo siguió volando

-gomene chicos no puedo acompañarlos digamos que yo no puedo entrar asi….—demasiado tarde Natsu la tenia en sus brazos y se adentraba una vez mas dejando las bolsas de compras junto a la ropa de Natsu, su vestido era blanco de tirantes hasta las rodillas con un simple lazo rojo que combinaba con el que llevaba en la cabeza—no Natsu ocasionaras que el vestido se…-demasiado tarde la ola les pego y el vestido de Lucyse pegaba por completo a su cuerpo y se transparentaba mucho, mas bien demasiado dejando ver su ropa interior

A ella ya no le importo después de un rato ya había pasado, ya estaba mojada así que se quito el vestido mojado lo exprimió y lo extendió quedando solo en ropa interior

-bueno al menos parece bikini no crees

-pero un bikini muy sexi Lucy –Happy se estaba riendo algo avergonzado por verla así

-además así se secara un poco y nadie vera por debajo de el de regreso

-ay….

Natsu no podía ni abrir la boca verla asi era para el como un sueño o algo asi se sentía muy caliente y juraría que incluso estaba en fuego aunque solo lo sentía por que no había fuego a su alrededor

Comenzaron a jugar dentro del agua cada momento que la veía no podía sentir como sus orejas se ponían calientes y sabia perfectamente que estaba muy rojo de la cara vieron la hora y pensaron que ya era tarde que regresarían

-Natsu como voy a regresar al hotel de esta manera todos me irán viendo…

-gomene Lucy perdón por mojar un poco tu vestido

-Nee Lucy pero solo es de la parte de arriba no es verdad

-si Happy pero creo que con mi cuerpo es en lo que mas se fijan sabes

Ya se habían salido del agua y el vestido estaba casi seco al menos no se transparentaba pero Happy y Natsu habían comenzado a jugar otra vez y salpicar a Lucy al oir eso Natsu se quito el chaleco y se lo puso a Lucy

-no dejare que nadie te vea así…

-Gracias Natsu le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu

Happy se acercó al oído de Natsu al verlo todo sonrojado—te gggusta –

-calla Happy le grito

Lucy no supo ni por que lo había callado pero se empezó a reír de Natsu

Llegaron al hotel y vieron eran las 7 la ceremonia civil seria a la 10

-Natsu nos daremos un baño

-juntos?—debia aceptar que la idea le habia gustado

-noo tontito tu y Happy junto y yo sola, yo primero, luego descansemos un poco y a las 9:30 los despierto para cambiarnos y subir les parece….

-ayy

los chicos se metieron corriendo al baño mientras Lucy preparaba la ropa de todos colgándola en ganchos su vestido era largo de tipo halter no le agradaba mucho el escote que tenia sin embargo Natsu le había dicho que se veía bien y además seria su "novio" durante la fiesta asi que no había ningún problema el la cuidaría, el traje de Natsu era negro y la camisa era guinda la corbata hacia juego con el adorno del cabello de Lucy y el traje de Happy era casi como el de Natsu solo que era pequeño y llevaba corbata de moño

salieron de bañarse Happy ya se había secado y volo a acostarse en la cama Natsu salío secándose el pelo con una toalla y con otra amarrada a la cintura,

-nee Lucy es tu turno…. Que miras Lucy acaso sigo sucio de algún lado

-jaja n.. no para n.. nada –_no puede ser por que se ve tan….. sexi o por Dios Lucy saca eso de tu cabeza pero el agua corriendo por su pecho su cabello alborotado y las gotas de agua en sus pestañas , no Lucy no ,_ la chica se metió al baño casi corriendo después de darse cuenta que su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

-se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja no es verdad Happy…. Este gato se duerme apenas toca la cama—vio la ropa no quería ensuciar una muda a lo tonto así que lo mejor seria acostarse en boxers mientras esperaba a Lucy y mientras descansaban (me agrada ese pensamiento) estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido junto a Happy

-Hey Natsu-que tonta por estar pensando en Natsu había olvidado su toalla afuera, al ver que no respondía se asomo estaba completamente dormido o eso parecía salio rápidamente y tomo la toalla que estaba en la cama jalándola sin notar que Natsu estaba recargado y despertó un poco….

-L L L Lucy….. –estaba completamente rojo ella solo se tapaba un poco con la toalla

- N Na Natsu cierra los ojos – de inmediato hizo caso y ella se puso la toalla bien, tomo su ropa interior y se metió al baño otra vez su corazón latía a mil por hora Natsu ya la había visto en ropa interior o bikini muchas veces pero esta vez estuvo a punto de verla completamente desnuda, se puso su popa interior un short y un top y salio nuevamente

La imagen de Lucy no salía de su cabeza su cabello mojado y el agua escurriendo desde su cuello hacia sus brazos y sus piernas la toalla había cubierto parte de sus pechos y mas abajo no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza estaba rojo y no sabia ni que hacer Lucy salio del baño también roja de vergüenza

-Hey Lucy dejemos esto en el olvido quieres…. no quiero que te enojes conmigo

-ahhh ayy le sonrio son las 8 Natsu dormamos un rato pondré la alarma a las 9 :30 okay procura no quemar el reloj por el susto—ambos rieron y se acostaron al principio dándose la espalda el uno al otro

Natsu ya se había quedado casi dormido y no noto el momento en que se volteo y abrazo a Lucy sentía su piel pegada a la de el y la apretó mas a su cuerpo , Lucy se volteo y quedaron a pocos milímetros uno del otro Lucy también sentía el cuerpo de Natsu semi desnudo pero no le importo, sus piernas se entrelazaban y Lucy la tenia abrazada muy fuerte, según ambos ambos estaban dormidos asi que no era "intencional" además muchas veces antes habían estado asi en su casa en su cama asi que solo era algo normal….. exepto que esta vez ambos sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad,

Podría morir asi y seria feliz—penso Natsu

Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar—penso Lucy

-Pero Lucy no me gusta esta ropa

-por mi por favor si…. –le sonrió de cierto modo que sabia que no podría decir que no—además asi te ves muy guapo –Natsu se sonrojo un poco y le iba a decir algo a Lucy que le estaba arreglando pero se quedo callado cuando lo interrumpió Happy

-Lucy y yo como me veo

-hummm tienes la corbata algo chueca ven acá –la chica se puso en cunclillas y le arreglo la corbata a Happy—ahora si te ves muy lindo

Se levanto y cruzo su mano por el brazo de Natsu sonriéndole

–hey "amor" nos vamos –Todos se rieron y Happy se le colgó a Lucy de la cintura abrazándola para hacer repelar a Natsu

—Happy también quiere ser novio falso de Lucy

Natsu se sentí algo celoso pero después pensó que el la llevaría del brazo como su "novia" asi que nadie se le acercaría especialmente Daniel, tomo a Happy de la cola el cual quedo colgando quejándose—Lo siento Hapy pero no te pongas cariñoso con mi chica,

Vamos ya niños….—dijo Lucy burlándose, se rio, como siempre parecían niño chiquitos todos comenzaron a caminar y los chicos no olvidaban como habían dormido y como al despertar solo se habían visto se habían sonrojado y Lucy había regañado a Natsu por dormir así después de eso solo era un recuerdo risible

Iban subiendo juntos en el elevador cuando llego al ultimo piso llegaron a tiempo sin ningún problema

Sr.D:Lucy… Natsu y el pequeño Happy creo que ya lo conocen pero si bien este es uno de mis sobrinos primo de Marie, mi hija, y hermano de Cami- chan les presento a Daniel-kun

Daniel su simple nombre le molestaba

N L H :Mucho gusto

D: el gusto es mio

Sr.D: ellos solo los chicos de Fairy tail que encontraron a la gatita de tu hermana y los anillos el joven Natsu y su novia….. o tal vez prometida –volteo a ver a los chicos—su nombre es Lucy acaso no es una chica hermosa

N:claro que si soy un chico muy afortunado—abrazo a Lucy por la cintura con un brazo

Sr.D: cuide de ella Natsu-kun los dejo Daniel les acompañaran mientras se acostumbran

D:si claro muy afortunado, al menos puedes estar cerca de ella

L:Daniel no seas grosero

N:celoso acaso?

D:no eres nadie como para que lo este

N: de que hablas ella esta conmigo, pasa el día conmigo y dormirá conmigo por la noche

D: querrás decir que dormirá junto a ti

N:Tsch al menos podre bailar con ella y créeme no pienso soltarla para nada no creo que tu familia te deje acercarte mucho a la chica de otro

D:tsch

N:vámonos Lucy , Happy no dejes a Lucy sola en toda la noche

H: ayyy sir….

L:Natsu - no sabia ni que decir

N:Lucy no pienso dejar que te aleje de mi vamos a sentarnos la ceremona civil va a comenzar

Durante toda la ceremonia Daniel se la paso enojado viendo a Natsu abrasando a Lucy y como se recargaba en su hombro y veian la ceremonia Happy lo veía feo y lo noto justo cuando el gato le aviso a Natsu que lo estaba viendo Natsu volteo lo vio se rio y le saco la lengua mas tarde tuvieron la cena Natsu iba a comenzar a comer como el sabia, pero vio a todos comer lentamente y comenzó a hacer lo que veía comiendo "elegantemente"

Lucy toco su mano y le sonrio estaba feliz ese esfuerzo valia la pena

L:nee Natsu bailamos

N:pero Lucy yo no se bailar

L:no importa vamos yo te enseño

Esta vez Lucy fue ella quien lo jalo de la mano hacia la pista una canción comenzaba(just feel better -Santana ft Steven Tyler) -Natsu tomame de la cintura con esta mano y la otra dámela, ahora solo sígueme

Ella puso una mano sobre el brazo de Natsu y la otro ya estaba tomada por la de el, la chica se movía al ritmo de la canción parecía como si Natsu pudiera ver lo que ella quería que el hiciera y lo hacia Lucy sonreía o mas bien le sonreía la canción termino y el no quería soltarla quería seguir así —Lucy creo que aun aprendo te gustaría seguir las clases—de momento Daniel interrumpió

-dime Lu-chan quieres bailar…. Básicamente se había metido entre Natsu y Lucy había tomado su mano apartándolo de ella el estaba apunto de seguirla cuando la pequeña Cami—llego jalándolo del brazo

-Natsu-kun baila conmigo

-No se bailar Cami-chan lo siento

-solo baila como lo hacías con Lucy-chan

-eto…. Yoo—demasiado tarde la niña lo jalo comenzó a buscar a Happy pero descubrió que el pobre gato tenia tantas dificultados como el estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de niñas que lo veían como si fuera un peluche , fue bueno el lugar donde Cami decidió bailar pues quedaron cerca de donde bailaban Daniel y Lucy ; ella sonreía y eso le molestaba a Natsu la canción termino y Daniel llevo a Lucy a la terraza

-Lucy dime por que una linda chica como tu esta con un idiota como ese

-no le digas así a Natsu el es….—_que es el para mi, un hermano por dios uno no fantasea asi con de un hermano mi nakama…. Ojala y fuera algo mas algo asi como…. mi novio no creo que eso pase eso solo lo será de manera ficticia en esta fiesta—_supongo que solo es mi nakama favorito lo quiero mucho

-algo asi como un hermano? O acaso mas que eso

-no lo se Daniel no creo que lleguemos a ser lo que fingimos en estos momento el parece interesado en otra chica

-entonces tu tienes derecho de interesarte en otro chico no….

-bueno yo… creo… no lo se

El chico ya estaba muy cerca de ella demasiado en realidad él estaba seguro de que nadie lo veía o almenas ningún familiar pero Natsu estaba muy atento a la escena

-tsch maldito no te atrevas a besarla ni siquiera se te ocurra—susurro con los dientes apretados lo podia ver todo desde la mesa donde estaba sentado con Cami-chan

-entonces Lucy quieres salir conmigo, que te parece el ultimo día nadie de la familia tiene que saberlo no crees

-Dani-kun yo… no creo que sea bueno yo tengo a mi novio y

-vamos Lucy un poco de diversión no te hará daño –la tomo de la cintura—yo te puedo ayudar a divertirte solo déjame hacerlo—hablaba de manera seductora y tomo la barbilla de Lucy con un dedo haciendo que lo viera directo a los ojos se comenzó a acercar a ella para darle el beso Lucy estaba casi petrificada cuando una mano la jalo del brazo

Estaba siendo abrazada por Natsu –arigatou Natsu –susurro mientras lo abrazaba

-tu maldito que te pasa porque intentas besar a mi novia

-ella no es tu novia, vamos incluso ella sabe que quieres a otra chica por que no la dejas en paz si ya tienes a alguien mas

-tsch maldito tu no sabes nada de Lucy y menos de mi asi que aléjate de ella, ella es mia y no se la daré a nadie ni al pervertido ese, en algún lugar del gremio Gray estornudo y noto que no tenia nada puesto, y mucho menos a ti ahora si no te importa quiero seguir bailando con mi chica, a menos que quieras que le pida a tu tío que te aleje de MI NOVIA, antes de que te mate

-Natsu… te quiero – la chica le sonrió—vamos a bailar si…

-Claro que si Lucy pero antes deberíamos salvar a Happy …

El pobre gato huyendo por todos lado volando decidió colgarse del candil del salón y ya se había quedado dormido claro ya eran cerca de las 2 muchos familiares con niños, también cansados de correr se habían ido con los niños dormidos en brazos solo quedaban algunos jóvenes y adultos sin hijos o bien con hijos ya grandes

-jajaja luego lo bajamos por ahora solo quiero bailar contigo, espera… -Natsu se acercó al chico que estaba poniendo la música—oii amigo crees poder poner la canción de always de Bon Jovi

-por supuesto amigo terminando esta canción la pongo

La canción termino y Natsu le ofrecio su mano a Lucy la canción de Always estaba comenzando

-bailas….

-claro

Era una canción lenta Natsu la tomo de la cintura y ella de su cuello bailaban,

-Lucy de verdad eres especial para mi

-Natsu se que lo soy pero también se que Lisana tiene un gran lugar en tu corazón

-tienes razón Lucy a Lisana yo la quiero mucho—Lucy bajo un poco la mirada y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco—Lucy no me malinterpretes Lisana es como mi hermana y la quiero como tal—Natsu había levantado el rostro de Lucy para encontrar sus ojos eso ojos que le hacían sonreir pasase lo que pasase –siempre eh sido un tonto que pelea sin sentido que me levanto sin importar que para proteger a los que quiere porque no me importa dar lo que sea si al final podre ver tu sonrisa Lucy…. No soy como Daniel o el pervertido de hielo—una vez mas Gray sentía como si alguien hablara de él y estornudo muy fuerte esta vez en su casa- pero daría lo que fuera por decirte

-decirme que Natsu

-decirte que a ti…. Que tu…. Que a ti te amo y te amare por siempre Lucy

Se quedaron ahí bailando sin decir ni una sola palabra Lucy no sabia ni que decir solo estaba perfectamente acomodado entre el cuello de Natsu y su mejilla con una gran sonrisa en su boca, Natsu estaba sonrojado pero no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo y menos de lo que había dicho

Pensar que los celos le habían hecho entender sus sentimientos

* * *

Hanna: fuuuu algo largo pero listo

Ale:si si pero muy meloso no?

Aimeé: tu te callas Ale a ti te gusta mas Gray con Lucy pero este es mio no tuyo y Hanna me ayuda...

Hanna:a mi no me metan ok...

Aimeé:demo... tu siempre me apollas y tambien te gusta lo romantico T_T

Hanna: ya ya si lo se bueno ya no peleen por eso cada quien hace su ff no?

Ale:tsch! ¬¬

Aimeé: ayyy bueno nos leemos en el next chapter ありがとう


	3. Chapter 3

bueno ya se que me tarde mucho ya lo se pero weno aca esta por fin el capitulo 3 me tarde mucho pero esta mas largo de lo normal

**PhoenixedDragon** si lo se me apresure un poco pero son 4 dias y queria que Natsu sintiera un poco de miedo de perder a Lucy ya lo entenderas si lees el cap jejeje

**SetsukaHeel** que bien que te gusto sus comentario son mi fuente de inspiracion

**GabeLogan** claro Nasu celoso es genial aunque tambien es muy tonto y torpe a veces es muy impulsivo pero lindo jajaja espero que te guste el cap

y bueno sin mas que decir aca este el capitulomuchisimo mas largo de lo normal

* * *

La canción había terminado, se las arreglaron para bajar a Happy y Lucy lo llevaba en brazos como si fuera su bebé

-seguramente Happy esta muy cómodo… yo también quiero dormir entre los brazos de Lucy

-jajaja como siempre un niño chiquito Natsu

-pero es que Lucyy… yo quiero por que Happy si puede y yo no

Entraron al cuarto Lucy dejo al pequeño exceed sobre la cama en una esquina para dejar espacio suficiente para dormir los 3, era una cama grande afortunadamente así que todos tenia su espacio suficiente, Natsu seguía insistiendo a Lucy

-Nee Luce entonces puedo dormir entre tus brazos esta noche  
-jaja no -el chico se había quedado parado y su sonrisa había pasado a una cara de desconcierto -ya que yo quiero dormir en tus brazos y recostada en tu pecho-se acercó a Natsu y acaricio sus mejillas bajo sus manos hasta pasar sus brazos atrás del cuello del chico-cada día que has dormido en mi cama o cerca de mi eh querido dormir así, sobre tu pecho entre tus brazos con la idea que nunca me soltaras puedo Natsu puedo Dormir así esta noche

La sonrisa del chico volvió siendo esta vez mas grande-Lucy nunca te voy a dejar te voy a proteger siempre lo juro-la tomo por la cintura y puso sus labios sobre los de ella-nunca te vallas de mi lado  
-se ggggustan-el gato había despertado y veía la escena desde la cama aun con cara de sueño cayendo una vez mas en la cama y continuando con su largo sueño  
Ambos chicos reían Lucy entro a cambiar su ropa por una pijama ligera mientras Natsu solo se quitaba la ropa y se ponía unos shorts hacia mucho calor así que decidió dormir sin camisa distendió la cama esperando a Lucy q saliera del baño

la chica salió llevaba un vestidito de tirantes con un escote q no dejaba mucho a la imaginación no era mas largo que cualquiera de sus faldas e incluso al acercarse a él se veía mas, corto trago saliva llevaba el pelo suelto y se veía sencillamente hermosa Natsu ya estaba en la cama Lucy apago la luz al pasar por el interruptor y Natsu encendió la lámpara de noche para q Lucy viera su camino vio a Lucy subir a la cama y apago la lámpara, solo sentía la suavidad de la piel de ella pegándose a la de él, se sentía mas caliente de lo normal Lucy se deslizo entre los brazos de Natsu y se recostó en su pecho entrelazando una de sus piernas con las de él  
- yo tambien te amo Natsu- por fin le contestaba en un susurro mientras el chico tranquilizaba su respiración, la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello hasta que se quedo dormido

Ya era de mañana nadie estaba a su lado solo el gato que estaba incluso a una gran distancia de El acaso había sido un sueño bailar con Lucy besarla dormir junto a ella, que le dijera que lo amaba -

-no no no no puede ser un sueño y si lo fue pienso hacerlo real-miro sus manos aun sentía el calor de Lucy entre sus brazos y podía oler ese olor de su cabello en sus dedos la quería ahí junto a el donde estaba, Estuvo apunto de salir corriendo para buscarla cuando vio un perfecto desayuno en una bandeja de servicio a cuarto con una nota escrita en una servilleta

_Natsu ojala hayas descansado bien me encanto dormir entre tus brazos fue hermoso me desperté temprano y desayune no quise despertarte parecías un angelito no es normal verte así de pacifico y lindo pensé que tendrías hambre al despertar ordene por ti y por Happy desayunen tranquilos los estaré esperando en la playa frente al hotel _

La servilleta tenia su olor y un beso en la esquina  
- Lucy...-el chico no podía evitar el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa-nee Happy despierta Lucy pidió el desayuno...- el gato despertaba y se tallaba los ojos  
-Ayy sir -dijo adormilado  
Comieron rápido, típico de ambos y no tardaron mucho en bañarse para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Lucy Natsu había guardado la nota entre su bufanda vamos Happy ambos salieron llegaron a la playa donde no veían a Lucy hasta que notaron una cabellera rubia a la distancia se acercaron corriendo, la chica estaba sentada leyendo un libro las olas del mar llegaban hasta sus pies y no mas llevaba un vestido ligero era de colores vivos no tenia un gran escote pero dejaba sus hombros al descubierto su cabello estaba como siempre pero igual se veía hermosa se sentó detrás de ella y olio su cabello ese olor que tanto le gustaba

-Lucy… por que te fuiste podíamos haber dormido un poco mas junto a ti—el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y Happy se había recargado en las piernas de Lucy

-Lucy no quería ver a Natsu—dijo Happy molestando el chico

-es cierto Lucy no querías estar cerca de mi…

-no Lucy prefiere a Happy –la abrazo y la chica solo reía de oír a los 2 discutiendo como niños pequeños

-Natsu…-el chico callo la pelea un segundo viendo a los ojos a la chica la cual le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios —no prefiero a Happy -

- eso es injusto Lucy yo también te quiero—vio a Natsu alzar sus manos de manera victoriosa

- y yo a ti Happy , y Natsu no prefiero a ninguno a los 2 los quiero mucho –la chica lo abrazo fuertemente y Natsu la abrazo a ella, se quedaron un rato ahí los 3 viendo el mar riendo de todo un poco

-bueno chicos no es muy tarde quieren ir por un helado tengo ganas de algo frio antes de regresar para la boda

- a mi no me gustan mucho los helados pero por ti lo que sea Lucy

-ayy….

Los chicos caminaron por la playa un buen rato comían un helado, Happy no soltaba a Lucy y se ponía entre ella y Natsu para hacerle enojar la chica solo se reía de los pucheros que hacia el peli rosa ambos llevaban su respectivos zapatos en una mano sentían el agua en sus pies conforme caminaban en la orilla del mar, de momento sintió algo que sostenía su manos Natsu había ganado colocándose junto a Lucy y no desperdicio la oportunidad de tomar su mano al sentir como rosaba ambas manos, la tomo sin pensarlo y al ver la sonrisa de Lucy volteo hacia la arena tenia las mejillas rosadas y Happy estaba sobre su hombro Lucy entrelazo sus dedo y también se puso algo colorada, Happy se reía por lo bajo

-se ggggggggustan—los chicos solo sonrieron y continuaron jugando entre ellos y con el gato

Pronto llegaron al hotel la fiesta seria en poco tiempo, Lucy se metió a bañar primero salió a cambiarse mientras los chicos tomaban la ducha Natsu salió del baño con la toalla amarrada en la cintura hacia mucho calor y aun mas dentro del baño como para cambiarse ahí Lucy ya estaba arreglada llevaba un vestido rojo con negro y bordados dorados, su pelo estaba amarrado se modio que era posible ver su largo cuello y debía admitir que le daban muchas ganas de acercarse a ella y probarlo

Lucy estaba recargada en el balcón y el vestido se ondeaba un poco con el aire al igual que los únicos dos mechones de pelo que colgaba en su rostro Natsu no pudo evitarlo se veía tan linda y cuando lo noto ya la tenia entre sus brazos

-Natsu… espera Natsu mojas mi vestido

-gomene Lucy pero te ves muy linda solo quería darte un abrazo

-muy bien los dejo que se arreglen bajare a tomar algo y subo para verlos que ya estén listos de acuerdo – toco la nariz de Natsu con su dedo riendo algo nerviosa –nee Happy debes verte guapo al igual que tu entendido no destruyan nada….

Salió del cuarto sudando frio estaba muy nerviosa haber visto a Natsu de esa manera siempre la ponía asi pero el tenerlo tan cerca de ella le había puesto peor le habían dado ganas de besarlo , acariciar los músculos muy bien marcados de su abdomen sin tomar en cuenta que al ver su cuello sin la bufanda ocasionaba que quisiera morderlo

-no no no no –Lucy se reprendía a si misma dándose una cachetada mental—además… a pesar de todo lo que ah pasado aun no tenemos nada serio entre nosotros… por Dios ni siquiera nos hemos besado

Bajo al bar del hotel y tomo un trago para relajarse, aun no mencionaban nada de lo que había pasado anoche, es verdad que ambos habían confesado lo que sentían y que incluso anoche había dormido entre sus brazos pero el no había mencionado aun que quisiera ser su novio, tal vez ella podía darlo por hecho pero no quería equivocarse

Siguió tomando su trago y el mesero la saco de sus pensamientos

-disculpe señorita pero el chico de ahí le manda esta copa—el mesero señalo a un chico apuesto que esta vez llevaba un pantalón ligero y una camisa blanca de vestir pero mas casual para la playa ya que no era un evento formal el chico le sonrió diciéndole salud con un movimiento de su copa

La chica se acercó sentándose en el sillón de enfrente—gracias por el trago—tomó un trago de vino—bien creo que eres persistente no?

-solo queria hacer un buen gesto no lo tomes a mal creo que ya eres su novia de verdad no?

-si desde anoche tienes algún problema con eso?—Lucy hablo un poco de manera cortada, se notaba un poco nervios cosa que Daniel noto

-Si claro tu novio ya sabia yo que ese tipo era un idiota- se acercó sentándose en la codera del sillón donde estaba Lucy  
-Lu te diré algo ese chico es un tonto y tu muy bella para el -tenia una voz prepotente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que incomodaba a Lucy—yo no me rindo fácilmente además yo siempre consigo lo que quiero -en ese momento ya estaba muy cerca de ella  
-no me asustas en lo mas mínimo-lo miraba seria aunque por dentro moría de miedo- déjame decirte que yo no soy una cosa como para que me obtengas nunca eh sido una chica a la que le guste que elijan por ella y te repito no soy una cosa  
-inteligente agresiva hermosa y fuerte que mas puedo pedir de una chica-se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios a lo cual la chica respondió con un empujón, el chico se levanto-perfecta para mi nos vemos Lu

La chica estaba enojada vio el reloj ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Natsu y Happy estuvieran listos llego al cuarto y abro el gato estaba sentado en un sillón con un pescado en las manos y Natsu estaba en el balcón  
-Happy te vas a ensuciar y te ves tan lindo te cuidado al comer  
-Ayy Luce  
-Y yo Luce como me veo yo- el chico vestía un pantalón de manta blanco y una camisa vino y su bufanda  
-Muy guapo aunque deberías dejar la bufanda no crees  
- pero... Esta bien- se quito la bufanda guardando algo en su pantalón  
-vamos Happy  
- Ayy sir

Los chicos salieron del hotel para llegar a la playa privada donde seria la boda Lucy iba del brazo de Natsu llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaban las sillas y el altar todos estaban al rededor un chico se les acerco

D—que hay chicos veo que llegaron a tiempo tu y tu chica  
N—claro nunca la podría dejar sola verdad amor  
L—ayyy—la chica se recargo en el hombro de Natsu

D—si claro ya había olvidado su farsa

N—ya te lo dije no es ninguna farsa ella es mía

D—tuya perdóname pero a Lucy no le gusta ser un objeto no es verdad querida

L—yo yo es verdad no soy ningún objeto pero soy la novia de Natsu—no podía contradecirse y además era verdad

D—bueno chicos creo que deberíamos ir a sentarnos les parece bien si los acompaño no creo que quieran hacer un escandalo antes de la boda de mi prima

L—tiene razón Natsu vamos

La ceremonia fue hermosa y corta con el atardecer a las espaldas de los novios dando una maravillosa vista a todos los invitados una boda de ensueño según Lucy, al terminar se tomaron muchas fotos, Natsu Lucy y Happy estuvieron en alguna de ellas algo penosos pues sentían que no debía estar ahí aunque les agradecían por lo que habían causado con esta fiesta cada uno en su interior

Llego la hora de la comida Natsu hacia todo el uso de su fuerza para comer decentemente lo que causaba un poco de risa en sus compañeros aunque claro Lucy después de mucho burlarse termino cortando su carne como si fuera un niño pequeño la cena era hermosa en una parte de la playa estaban todas las mesas rodeando una pista de baile que era lo único que no era arena era algo así como un gran kiosco pero sin el techo

Fue el primer Vals de la pareja y una vez que termino esa canción muchos se pararon a bailar Natsu estaba indeciso pues no sabia como decirle a Lucy que bailara con el, paso el rato y entonces se decidió, suspiro fuertemente y se comenzaba a levantar cuando

-nee Lucy bailas conmigo –El gato que hasta ahora se había dedicado a comer pescados que sacaba de no se donde extendió sus alas y miraba a Lucy con cara de pícaro

-claro que si Happy—la chica se levanta y tomo la manita del gato quien flotaba para poder estar de la altura de Lucy , Natsu primero empezó a hacer un puchero pero luego opto por reírse

-valla que dejas que cualquiera la tome yo no la soltaría ni un momento

-calla Daniel, le prometí a Lucy ser cortes así que no pruebes tu suerte

-bien bien no te pongas agresivo solo venia por un trago sabes—el chico paso de largo y siguió hasta la barra instalada junto a las mesas

La canción termino y esta vez Natsu bailaba con Lucy hasta que la chica quiso algo de tomar y Natsu como un caballero que intentaba ser fue a buscar dos copas de vino el gato una vez mas jugaba con los niño que claro por ser menos tarde tenían mas energía Lucy estaba en su mesa esperando a Natsu cuando se le acerco Daniel

-Lucy puedo sentarme

- que crees que haces aca pensé que Natsu te dijo que no te me acercaras

-mira no se si me viste o no pero me acerque a hablar con el, y le pedí perdón, después de verlos creo que es verdad que puede ser algo bueno para ti, simplemente no quiero que te hagan nada malo además me molesta que te vea como un objeto diciendo es mia—el chico comenzó a hablar mas tierno nada que ver con el arrogante de antes parecía un guapo hueco sin cerebro pero de tonto no tenia ni un pelo, comenzaba a meterle ideas a Lucy—así que perdón, además… quería … quería ver si podias aceptar balar una pieza conmigo solo una no pido mas, te juro que no hare nada malo que dices

El chico ofrecio su mano y Lucy después de pensarla mucho acepto en fin no podría hacer nada malo estando rodeado por su familia no había lugar a donde ir

—bien, pero a la primer mala acción dejare que Natsu de haga cenizas entendido

—por supuesto—el chico no había sido nada tonto vio como Natsu los veía y se dirigía hacia ellos asi que se inclino simulando darle un beso en la mano a la vista de Natsu sin embargo solo hablo mientras se inclinaba—gracias por la pieza

En un repentino movimiento Natsu jalo a Lucy del brazo alejándola de Daniel, su plan estaba surgiendo efecto,

N—deja en paz a Lucy ya te lo dije

L—Natsu que de pasa

D—de que hablas Natsu solo quería bailar una pieza con ella además si ella quiere puede hacerlo

L—así es Natsu

N—ya te dije que es mía y no te voy a dejar que te la lleves

D—Natsu no pienso llevármela a ningún lado además Lucy no es un objeto que sea de tu propiedad

N—no me importa lo que tu digas Lucy es mia de nadie mas y no dejo que nadie se meta con lo que es mio entiéndelo ya

L—Natsu no soy de tu propiedad ni tuya ni de nadie entiendes

D—Natsu calma ya te dije que no quiero quitártela

N—sea lo que sea Lucy no bailara contigo lo entiendes

L—si yo quiero lo hare toda mi vida me han obligado a hacer cosas y si no le hice caso a mi padre quien crees que eres tu como para decirme que es lo que hare y que no, además ni siquiera somos nada—el comentario no solo le dolió a la rubia y a pesar de que Natsu quiso responderle era verdad nunca le había dicho que fuera su novia o algo asi—ahora si me disculpas voy a bailar con Daniel—se alejo de Natsu con lagrimas en los ojos como era posible que Natsu la viera como su padre como algo de su propiedad, era igual que su padre solo la querían cuando les convenía

Solo fue una canción pero le hizo reflexionar mucho, la vio y supo que quería hacerla feliz nunca mas verla sufrir por algo o alguien lo había comparado con su padre y eso le dolio mucho pero tenia razón la había tratado como un objeto, la canción seguía y entonces supo lo que debía hacer debía pedirle perdón decirle lo que sentía y esta vez debía ser capaz de pedirle que fuese su novia entonces solo quedaba esperar , la veía feliz pero sabia que esa sonrisa no era la suya era una sonrisa que daba por compromiso el chico le decía cosas y ella solo asentía el chico acaricio su mejilla la pieza termino y Lucy le devolvió una sonrisa real lo cual hizo a Natsu enfureces, el chico se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla eso lo saco de sus casillas y le hizo hablar sin pensar cuando ella llego

-que acaso ya te rendiste ante el planeas irte con el

-Natsu de que

-dimelo se supone que almenos soy tu mejor amigo no es verdad o incluso hay alguien mas en esa posición tal vez el pervertido no es verdad

-Natu porfavor calla no digas tonterías

-claro se que soy un tonto yo pensaba que te defendia ahora se que solo le querias dar celos no es verdad

-Natsu!1 –el chico se callo cuando vio las lagrimas de la chica –Daniel me dijo que tal vez solo seria bueno que fueramos amigos que dejaría de intentarlo pues sabia que yo solo te quería a ti que se veía en mis ojos a pesar de mi furia contra ti

-Lu Lucy yo…. Per

-eres un idiota Natsu nunca entiendes las cosas—la chica no controlaba las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas, salio corriendo hacia una parte donde la playa privada terminaba y comenzaban las playas públicas se canso de correr y se sento a derramar todas las lagrimas que no podía parar

Daniel estaba en la barra tomando un trago cuando Cami llego hasta el y sento en un baquito que había ahí

-Dany-onisan dejalos

-que de que hablar Cami

-me refiero a que note que Lucy-neechan y Natsu-onisan pelean por tu culpa, no quiero que pelen ellos son buenos y se quieren

-ahh sii y no te gustaría que Lucy fuera mejor mi novia

-noo… tu sabes que tu novia es Yami-san además Lucy y Natsu se ven mejor juntos

-pero esa chica es perfecta para mi y…

-nooo ya dije no—la pequeña niña le pegaba aunque no le hacia ningún daño—no Dany-oniisan

Ver la sonrisa de la niña le hizo pensar que era verdad el le había dicho a Lucy que el amor se veía en sus ojos aunque claro que lo había dicho para acercarse a ella y que Natsu pensara mal, pero era cierto aun con el enojo que tenia la chica se veía que el amor estaba en sus ojos

-bien bien pero no te aseguro nada con Yami-san –esa chica que había sido su amiga desde los 8 años y que siempre considero linda, fue entonces cuando vio las acciones de Natsu y supo que habían sido en parte por su culpa vio a Lucy salir corriendo y Natsu estuvo apunto de salir tras de ella cuando lo detuvo, tenia mucha experiencia con mujeres y sabia que si la buscaba de inmediato ella solo se enojaría mas debía dejarla que se calmara un poco y entonces irla a buscar

-que quieres ahora Daniel que no es suficiente lo que me obligaste a hacerle

-tranquilo demonios ya te dije que no quiero nada con ella—le explico lo que el pensaba y lo que había pasado con Cami haciendo que Natsu no lo matara

-bien entonces dices que debo esperar un poco algo asi como ahora

-no baboso me refiero a algo asi como una hora son las 12 espera a que sean como minimo 12:30 y ve a buscarla

-Gracias Daniel y perdón

-No te preocupes además el que debe pedir perdón soy yo, de verdad me gustaba Lucy pero se que a ti no solo te gusta la quieres mas de lo que tu mismo te das cuenta y ella a ti asi que no la pierdas de acuerdo—el chico comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba una chica de cabello largo y rojo sus ojos eran verdes la chica de la que la pequeña habla Yami-san—ah cierto además deja de ver a Lucy como de tu propiedad mejor vela como alguien a quien proteger y amar

En la playa Lucy lloraba amargamente comenzó a sentir el agua en sus pies no había nadie ahí y eso era mejor pues no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos y menos a Natsu solo quería llorar o que sus lagrimas se perdieran con el agua se quito el vestido y las sandalias y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el mar el agua estaba fría pero era bueno pues enfriaba todos sus sentimientos y hasta sus pensamientos sentía como sus salados sentimientos que caían en forma de lagrimas se confundían con el agua salada de mar

Si guio caminando las olas incrementaban su tamaño mientras se adentraba mas al mar llegando el punto que no podía avanzar mas pues las olas se la llevaban regresándola a la tierra no quería salir del agua no quería volver a un lugar donde Natsu solo la quisiera como su padre cuando fuera conveniente las olas la arrastraban poco a poco y entonces dejo de caminar para comenzar a nadar mar adentro

Ya era tarde Natsu había ido a buscar a Lucy pero no la había encontrado pensó que estaría en el hotel así que le dijo a Happy que fuera a ver si estaba allí pero no la encontró espero un rato tal vez estuviera de camino hacia allá pero no llego salió a buscarla una vez mas y regreso al hotel ya era muy tarde y ella no aparecía comenzaba a caer en la desesperación cuando una vez mas salio a buscarla por la playa fue entonces cuando vio su vestido tirado en la playa

-Lucy…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos confirmo que era su vestido por su olor –Lucyyyyyyyyy, Happy el vestido de Lucy Happy búscala por la playa yo… vere en el mar….—al pensar que ella pudiera estar en el agua tal vez… ahogándose no no no no podía aceptarlo ella estaba bien en algún lugar de la playa se quito la camisa que aun llevaba puesta y el pantalón dejándolo junto a la ropa de Lucy y se avento al agua corriendo hacia el mar y luego nadando lo mas rápido que podía veía hacia todos lados y no laveia por ningún lado fue entonces cuando Happy grito

-ahí Natsu ahí mas adelante- el gato voló lo mas rápido que pudo y Natsu lo seguía nadando también lo mas rápido que pudo

Llego a una isla ahí estaba Lucy tirada en la orilla con heridas por todo su cuerpo

-Lucy Lucy despierta por favor Lucy no te valla no me dejes no ahora por favor no Lucy no

-Luuucy despierta no te mueras—morir Natsu no pudo soportar pensar en eso, las lagrimas empezaron a caer

—Lucy porfavor yo te quiero junto—el chico la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas—te quiero mucho y te quiero a mi no quiero que seas de mi pertenencia simplemente te quiero junto a mi no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi por que no podría vivir sin ti por favor Lucy por favor quiero que despiertes quiero saber muchas cosas de ti quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia quiero saber si te quedaras para siempre conmigo quiero saber a que saben tus labios y quiero incluso que algún dia te cases conmigo Lucy por favor

-Natsu….—La chica despertaba poco a poco—es enserio todo lo que dijiste es verdad

-Luuucy—ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo y la abrazaron

-si Lucy es cierto yo te amo y quiero quiero-okay si era mas difícil con ella despierta—quieres ser mi novia Lucy… yo prometo protegerte de todo si tu aceptas y aunque no también lo hare pero pero—la chica lo callo con un beso era suave y travieso algo torpe de parte de ambos pero muy tierno y después se separo de el para hablar—si Natsu si quiero

-yeeeeeeeeeey por fin Natsu despertó siiiiii—el gato daba de vueltas volando sobre ellos

Regresaron de ahí Happy cargando a Lucy y Natsu nadando pues no la dejaron nadar después del susto que les había dado llegando a la playa se puso de nuevo su vestido y Natsu su ropa no la dejo si quiera caminar pues la cargo al estilo princesa y Happy figuraba ayudarle a Natsu les explico mil veces que no le había pasado nada pero no entendían ni el chico ni el gato

-es que Lucy que no entiendes que te pudiste haber ahogado

-ayy

-pudiste haber mu mu muerto

-a a Ayy –cada vez que lo mencionaba ambos ponían cara de gatito

- que haríamos Happy y yo sin ti

-aaayyy

-pero chicos no me paso nada me adentre en el mar pero no soy tan débil para que me ahoguen unas pocas olas

-no Lucy no eres débil pero no me importa moriría si te pasa algo

-Ayy

-además Happy y yo siempre te vamos a proteger entiendes siempre

-Gracias chicos los quiero mucho abrazo a los 2

-pero Lucy…. Yo te amo- el chico la separo un poco y la beso, esta le respondía el beso esta vez era un poco mas impulsivo y caliente como Natsu

-y yo a ti

-se ggggustan

-no Happy no me gusta ya te dije la amo—antes le hubiera costado mucho decir esas palabras pero esta vez salían por si solas

* * *

bueno fueron 3 dias continuos de inspiracion gracias a las leves lluvias que ah habido por mi casa y bueno pueden agradecerle a mis profes sobre todo de aleman el que no tuviera tiempo para escribir antes pero ya esta :D y eso me hace feliz... bueno Natsu ya declaro sus sentimientos ya son novio pero aun les queda un dia que sucedera entre esos 2 acaso Natsu hara algo de provecho bueno esperemos que si... see ya next chapter

ありがとうございます

さよなら私のなかま


	4. Chapter 4

gomene por la tardanza no puedo creer que haya escrito tanto pero ya falta poco para que termine aunque creo quesera en otro capitulo por ahora aca esta en 4to cap parte 1 bueno por cierto ebo decir que esta cosa terminara con lemon asi que bueno ya adverti

**PhoenixedDragon** lo vez te dije que sus razones tenian jajajaja ahora solo disfruta del casi final es muy largo pero weno intento cortarlo aunq no fue muy posible XD

Gabe Logan que te puedo decir es muy impulsivo ahora ya mero termino esta historia no se como paso de ser un supuesto one shot a una historia mas formada de tern 4 caps a 5 por ser muy largo y de historia romantica a historia con lemon...pero weno ojala y les guste ahora...

**a leeeeeeeeer!1**

* * *

**capitulo 4 mia de por vida**

Llegaron al hotel y decidieron tomar un baño claro que hubo uno que otro problema para esto, lo peor es que no estaba Happy, bueno tal vez era mejor asi era capaz de apoyar la locura que Natsu quería

-pero Lucy yo quiero

-no Natsu no no y no, espera afuera y después te bañas tu

-pero Lucy es mi pareja ahora y las parejas se bañan juntos

-Natsu deberías de dejar de leer las novelas de Erza

-en realidad lo leí en una revista de tu cuarto

O/O—Natsu!1 de que hablas, que cosas has tomado de mi cuarto cuando y en que momento

-Pero Lucy ese no es el punto

-Natsu ya te dije que no te metas en mi departamento

-Pero Lucy

-ahora me meteré a bañar y tu te quedaras aca

-no!

-Natsu no pue…

-Lucy me quiero bañar contigo….

-Pero Natsu—debía aceptar que le idea le encantaba pero no creía que fuera lo correcto, por otro lado tenia esa sonrisa tan linda y esos ojitos a los que nunca le podía decir que no—bien pero será en ropa interior

-ayyyyy

-shhhh no quiero que Happy se entere de esto sabes que si el lo sabe lo sabrá todo el mundo

-ayy Luce—el chico se había pegado a ella susurrándole al oído ya no llevaba el chaleco puesto y comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por los hombros de Lucy

- bien vamos….—_cuanto tiempo me podre resistir a este chico?pero con ese cuerpo como quisiera saborear su cuello y … espera que?_

_-_vamos Lucy no perdamos el tiempo a bañarnos también quiero dormir junto a Lucy y despertar con un beso de ella—_recordatorio: alejar mis revistas de Natsu nunca se sabe lo que puede sacar de ahí _

El chico la tomo al estilo princesa y la llevo al baño sin que Lucy respondiera mas que con una cara y un solo pensamiento—_bien bien contrólate control solo necesito control—_fue entonces cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos el chico se quitaba los pantalones sacaba una nota y la puso donde no se mojara, la nota que le había dejado en la mañana

-Lucy tu también debes quitarte el vestido no creo que quieras que se moje

-que…O/O—

-jaja Lucy es tan linda –

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se pego a ella atrapando sus labios con los suyos en menos de un segundo la chica respondía el beso con todo gusto, se separo y la vio, vio sus ojos brillantes de amor, amor por el después vio su sonrisa esos labios que no quería soltar, bajo aun mas viendo su cuello cuantas veces en estos últimos días le había dado ganas de morderlo y dejar sus marcas en el, luego sus pechos se veían tan suaves quería sentirlos con sus manos comprobar su suavidad, sin quererlo ya estaba sonrojado y la abrazo para que no lo notara aunque no lo logró

Ella por otro lado saboreaba sus labios dulcemente hasta que se separo de ella para verla noto como la veía y como se ponía un poco sonrojado pensaba preguntarle por qué cuando la atrajo mas hacia él, pudo sentir los músculos de su abdomen y al pasar sus brazos por la cintura del chico y tocar su espalda para devolver el abrazo que le daba en ese momento, sintió como se derretía por dentro. Si con solo estar entre esos brazos que tanto calor le daban se sentí asi no imaginaba lo que sentiría si pudiera saborearlo o incluso….

-Natsu vamos a bañarnos *_antes de que pase algo mas*_—la chica se quito el vestido cosa que hizo que los pensamiento de Natsu siguieran volando, ella entro primero a la regadera ayudándole a despejarse un poco mientras Natsu salía de su trance y entraba al agua con ella la abrazo y la giro para verla

-eres tan hermosa Lucy…. Gracias por ser mi novia gracias por estar conmigo

La beso suavemente y dejaron que el agua cayera sobre los hombros de ambos, se separaron un minuto antes de que Natsu reclamara esos labios una vez mas la quería tanto no quería separase de ella

-Natsu báñate y déjame bañarme o te sacare a golpes

-ayy Luce

-por cierto recuérdame hacer el equipaje de nuevo por la mañana así podremos salir todo el—Natsu la había besado una vez mas le encantaba hacerlo cuando estaba descuidada pues su primer reacción era la de sonrojarse luego responder el beso y al separarse veía su sonrisa tan tierna con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que por fin pudo continuar hablando aunque mas bajito—como te decía…. así saldremos todo el día y nos podemos dar el lujo de llegar mas noche

-ayy Luce así pasado mañana no andaremos con carreras y podre bañarme contigo de nuevo antes de irnos—nuevamente Lucy se puso roja

-ya veremos Natsu *_no se como le hare para no sucumbir ante estos malditos impulsos, maldito impulso déjame pensa_r*—la chica abrazo a Natsu y después ambos se bañaron tranquilamente

-Natsu date la vuelta

-para que Lucy

-eto…. M me quitare la la ropa para p ponerme la toalla—la chica estaba muy roja y nerviosa lo que impedía que hablara claramente, el chico estaba igual o peor así que de inmediato se dio la vuelta sin sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Lucy quitándose la poca ropa que le faltaba solo imaginársela hacia que le diera mucho calor

Lucy salió dejando que Natsu se cambiara adentro y ella afuera Natsu tardo un poco en salir haciendo algo de tiempo bajo la regadera mientras esperaba que Lucy se acabara de cambiara, cuando salió el chico Lucy ya estaba durmiendo llevaba el mismo camisón que la noche anterior se recostó a un lado dejando a Lucy entre el y Happy la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas , y le dio un beso suave en los labios le encantaba verla dormir cuantas veces no lo había hecho por la noche cuando no podía dormir. Siempre que tenia insomnio iba a casa de Lucy le veía dormir y siempre había tenido ganas de robarle un beso claro que no lo hacia pues pensaba que seria extraño pero ahora tenia todo el derecho sobre ella sobre sus labios, y podía besarlos cuando el quisiera. Se dedicaba a observarla y pasar sus dedos por esos mechones rubios cuando alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Oy Natsu…. Natsu…. estas despierto  
-aye Happy pero shh Lucy ya duerme- en efecto la chica rubia de ojos cafés en cuya sonrisa Natsu podía perderse dormía a su lado. Ahí estaba con su cabeza sobre su pecho su cabellos suelto y ese ligero camisón que hacia volar su imaginación  
-aye… Oye Natsu a donde llevaras a Lucy mañana, yo saldré temprano a alcanzar a Wendy y a Charle que están en el pueblo vecino—Happy hizo un pequeño silencio pensando en Charle poniendo un cara muy tierna—tu que harás mañana... – Natsu hizo una cara de no entender lo que decía de verdad que es lento—Sabes que básicamente será tu ultimo día a solas con Lucy pasado mañana temprano estarán regresando al gremio y seguramente le encantaría que hicieras algo especial para ella algo…. Romántico  
-lo se Happy pero yo no soy romántico no soy cursi eso no es lo mio  
-pero quieres a Lucy  
-claro que si-no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, no noto q el exceed había alcanzado el libro de Lucy  
-tu no sabes q hacer pero estoy seguro que el chico de la novela de Lucy si  
-yosh buena idea Happy

Así es como llegamos a este punto Lucy despertó notando que alguien la tenia aprisionada por la cintura se relajo al sentir el calor del dragon slayer claro era su Natsu suyo y de nadie mas se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara, se veía tan lindo y pacifico durmiendo, le encantaba verlo así.

No recordaba cuantas veces lo había encontrado en dicha condición en su departamento y claro solo terminaba observándolo, deseando estar justo donde estaba en estos momentos, entre sus brazos, acaricio su mejilla logrando que el chico comenzara a despertar empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y la vio, ahí estaba la razón de que hubiera leído uno q otro capitulo del libro que estaba a un lado, vio esos ojos color chocolate que le hipnotizaban no pudo evitar sonreír y juntarse aun mas a la chica para robarle un beso, no le importo tener que desvelarse por ella aun fuera leyendo pero ahora tenia los planes para una cita perfecta con Lucy

Se levantaron y se dieron un baño rápido por separado, mas bien Lucy corrió al baño en cuanto la soltó y se encerró para que el no entrara, al salir Happy y Natsu entraron a tomar su baño para que después siguieran con su día

-bye bye Natsu bye bye Lucy nos vemos en el gremio  
-que le pasa ni si quiera dijo a donde iba, vamos tanta prisa debe tener como para irse tan temprano y no desayunar con nosotros  
-tranquila Lucy en el pueblo vecino están Wendy y Charle seguramente va con ellas  
-estos chicos y el amor les hace hacer locuras -la rubia volteo a ver a su ahora novio- no es verdad  
-dirás estas locuras que hacemos por el amor de las chicas - una sonrisa picara de Natsu hizo que Lucy se sonrojara y luego que lo abrazara fuertemente claro que pensaba en que conocía esa pequeña oración

-Lucy que haremos hoy?

-mmm no lo se Natsu mmmm

-Lucy… eto….*_ Demonios solo dile que tan difícil es decirle que salga contigo además ya es tu novia, genial peleas con dragones y no puedes invitar a una chica a salir * _ - el chico no sabia ni que decir estaba cada vez mas rojo y no hacia cosa otra que mover sus manos e intentar hablar sin lograrlo tomo aire mientras la chica reía—*_bien solo recuerda lo que el chico del libro dijo y repite* _Lucy…. –la abrazo por la cintura logrando quedar a centímetros uno del otro, la chica estaba algo sonrojada de la repentina acción—Lucy me encantaría que fueras mi acompañante este día, eso haría de el un día mágico—increíblemente había recordado bien todas las palabra lo cual le hizo sonreír, luego vio a la chica estaba aun mas sonrojada y con un brillo en los ojos que le hacia ver aun mas hermosa si era posible

Levanto su rostro para verlo a los ojos, sabia perfectamente de donde venia esas palabras, eran de su historia favorita ese cuento de la chica que encontraba al amor de su vida en un viaje a la playa, no quería arruinar las cosas pensó quería ver que tenia Natsu preparado para ella, posterior a una sonrisa le robo un beso a Natsu

-eso es un si?

-aye…. Asi que? Que haremos hoy Natsu?

-eto veamos… déjame pensar—se dio la vuelta y saco una lista de su bolsillo con la intención de que Lucy no viera, claro que no funciono ella vio y se rio un poco, sin embargo fingió no verlo no quería arruinar los planes de Natsu—bien Lucy primero que nada—le robo un beso rápido pero tierno, le sonrió y acaricio su cabello—ahora ya que no hemos desayunado que te parece si vamos a desayunar juntos…. Quieres…- estiro su mano y ella la tomo abrazando su brazo y comenzando a caminar

No fue un desayuno lujoso pero fue uno muy lindo lleno de muchas risas y de pequeños besos, fue un desayuno en el centro de la ciudad, el restaurante estaba en el centro de un parque, Lucy veía a los niños correr por todos lados, las parejas que caminaban de la mano; esa escena era una delas que tanto le gustaban la chica esperaba en el pequeño restaurante a que su pareja llegara y cuando pensó que la había dejado plantada el chico había aparecido para decirle…-el sol ilumina tu presencia mi querida princesa… eres simplemente hermosa—Natsu había interrumpido sus pensamientos con las palabras exactas que estaba pensando

-te amo Natsu

- y yo a ti Lucy

El desayuno siguió en el lugar cuanto tiempo había planeado Natsu esto además estaba segura de que Happy había estado detrás de esto… o alumnos le había ayudado, vamos a ser sinceros lo amaba pero era un tonto, claro que era un tonto al que amaba. El desayuno termino Natsu pago y emprendieron su camino…

- y bien ahora a donde —pregunto Lucy

-mmm —una vez mas saco su lista—Lucy vayamos a pasear, por el centro las plazas no importa donde sea si es con Lucy

-aye….

Caminaban por las calles del centro de la ciudad Lucy veía a través de casi todas las vitrinas pero cuando Natsu vio sus ojos al pasar por la tienda de dulces vio el brillo en sus ojos

-nee Lucy quie….-. la chica ya lo había jalado hacia la entrada de la tienda, había todo tipo de dulces ranas de chocolate, drobbles, grajeas de todos los sabores, plumas de azúcar, había de todo lo habido y por haber Lucy veía por un lado y por otro no sabia que dulce comprarse, sabia que no podía gastar mucho pues tenia que pagar lo de su renta

-Lucy… que dulces quieres…. –La abrazo por la cintura y beso su mejilla, vio a la chica indecisa sabia que adoraba los dulces —mmm quiero un poco de todo… señorita—Natsu debía estar loco y claro que lo estaba por esa chica de ojos achocolatados…

-Natsu… no… yo…- la callo con un beso

-que tipo de novio seria si no cumpliera tus gustos y caprichos

-Natsu…. – se acercó y le dio un beso de la mejilla y un abrazo muy fuerte

Siguieron paseando toda la tarde Lucy comía uno que otro dulce en el camino y a Natsu le encantaban los pockys sobre todo cuando tomaba uno con la boca y le daba a Lucy para que lo comieran al mismo tiempo hasta terminarlo con un beso

Llego la hora de la comida demasiado rápido Lucy quería seguir paseando por la ciudad pero Natsu le dijo que tenían que ir a un lugar claro después de lo que había hecho Daniel, Natsu considero que seria justo que le consiguiera una reservación en ese restaurante uno de los mejores dela ciudad increíblemente Daniel accedió rápidamente e incluso dijo que todo iba a ser de su cuenta, resulta que el lugar era de su familia, un restaurante en lo alto de un edificio tenia vista al mar el aire te pegaba en la cara era un lugar hermoso.

Este lugar es hermoso es justo como una coincidencia mas no era posible no no no no eso era increíble… recordaba esa escena a la perfección

* la tarde era clara ahí estaba en la asotea del edificio de su padre ese chico casi perfecto el aire hacia volar el cabello del chico y

-vamos que no te importe como consegui la reservación el punto es estar juntos querida Ana

-Michael eres maravilloso pero

-shhhh Ana solo déjate llevar deja que tus sentimientos vuelen déjate a ti misma quererme

-michael lo nuestro no se puede mi padre y el tuyo

-shhhh—toco con su dedo los labios de la chica –eres simplemente hermosa dejame estar a tu lado hoy y siempre déjame ser el dueño de tus labios , déjame robarte los besos que necesite para resirar, quiero ser el dueño de tus miradas y aquel por el que suspires cada mañana *

Comieron muy agusto platicando y riendo hasta no pidieron postre ya habían comido mucho dulce el dia de hoy y el único dulce que Natsu quería erael de los labios de Lucy

-Natsu este lugar es hermoso

-sabia que te gustaría Lucy te quiero tanto eres tan bella simplemente hermosa Lucy –las palabras del libro se repetían en su mente al mismo tiempo que Natsu las pronunciaba—déjame estar a tu lado hoy y siempre déjame ser el dueño de tus labios , déjame robarte los besos que necesite para respirar, quiero ser el dueño de tus miradas y aquel por el que suspires cada mañana te amo Lucy

Esta vez estaba segura Natsu estaba haciendo esto por ella que otras escenas planeaba hacer que otras cosas le tenia preparada si ya lo amaba ahora lo amaba mas

Termino la comida rápidamente claro con el estomago de Natsu como no iba a se eso posible, bajaron por el elevador y Natsu reviso su lista mientras veía el panorama que quedaba a la vista desde el ascensor, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad, entonces vio su próximo lugar necesitaba un parque de diversiones _okay veamos debo hacer que sonria, despues sera sencillo ganarle un peluche…. bueno y por ultimooo…. unas lindas palabras con esta canción facil … por cierto como lo supo Happy ese gato se entera de todo de ella tsch… fácil pero pq tiene que ser en ese lugar por que lo difícil seria soportar ese mareo inevitable por que no estaba ahí Wedny seria tan fácil si pudiera usar troya_

-ne Natsu vamos alla se ve divertido—la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos pero le pareció perfecta la idea justo señalaba el lugar donde quería llevarla, solo asintió y al bajar se dirigieron hacia allá entre risas y juegos llegaron al lugar

-y bien Luce donde nos subiremos primero…_*esto va a doler demasiado pero todo por ella*_

-eto…. Montaña rusa!—jalo al chico quien ya llevaba una cara de mareo sin siquiera haberse subido a alguno de los juegos

-_por qué por que por que….._

-oooo – Lucy se detuvo en seco haciendo que Natsu chocara con ella—lo siento Natsu mejor no

-por qué no Lucy

-se que no te gusta estas cosas….

-Lucy hoy es un dia para ti—tomo su rostro con su manos de manera muy delicada—no me importa marearme además se que quieres esto y no pienso ni dejar que te subas sola y mucho menos que no te subas lo entiendes…..

-pero… Natsu…

- si me mareare –vio hacia arriba los pasajeros del juego gritaban con emoción el trago saliva—pero que mas da si eso te hace sonreir

El chico paso de ser fuerte a ser un pedazo de gelatina en los juegos sin embargo el hecho de ver a la chica sonreír le alentaba a subirse a otro y a otro y a otro más debía estar loco para hacer semejante cosa

-ne Lucy necesito ir al baño que tal si me esperas y vemos otra cosa antes de que obscurezca y debamos irnos

-aye…..

Natsu fue a buscar lo demás que necesitaba para su plan a parte debía repasar sus líneas

-bien bien listo ya tengo las rosas…. Ella esta ahí sentada esperándote solo te hace falta un poco de tiempo para que comience a anochecer entonces –trago saliva—iremos a la condenada rueda de la fortuna—un suspiro salio sin querer y camino hacia la chica

-Lucy y si solo paseamos un poco sigo algo mareado sabes….

-claro que si Natsu además ya me cumpliste muchos caprichos hoy

- y que tal uno mas te importaría que te ganara un peluche mi princesa…. -Se rio un poco al imitar mientras se burlaba de Loke y como solía referirse a la chica

-me encantaría un león

-que tal mejor un dragon

- pero que sea de hielo

-hey acaso me quieres poner celoso….

-acaso lo estoy logrando….

-eres tan linda Lucy—le dio un beso—vamos por tu peluche el que tu quieras

La abrazo por la cintura y asi caminaron entre los puestos de canicas y uno que otro de comida hasta llegar al de los globos bien dijo el chico no fue nada difícil y en efecto gano el mejor de los peluches para la chica el que ella quisiera

-kore – era un pequeño dragoncito rojo con una flamita – se parece a ti

El chico solo acaricio su mejilla le dio suave beso cruzo su brazo sobre sus hombros y vio hacia el sol empezaba a obscurecer

-Lucy quiere probar con la rueda de la fortuna…..

-pero Natsu tu odias

-pero tu no….

Esa escena jamás creyó que haría esa escena, ambos subieron a la cabina empezó el movimiento y Natsu hacia todo lo que podía para evitar caer en ese momento se sentó junto a Lucy quien lo abrazo

-la vista es hermosa Natsu gracias—acababa de empezar a caer el sol el chico respiraba profundamente y pudo respirar el perfume de Lucy, su simple olor a vainilla y fresa el olor que desprendía su cabello entonces empezó a salir la música de ningún lugar era esa canción que ella tanto adoraba la canción continuaba mientras el mundo se volvía un lugar solitario donde solo estaba el sol la luna y ella junto al chico que tenia los ojos cerrados y la abrazaba solo respiraba y respiraba se veía tierno y a pesar de los pequeños rasgos de mareo él se mantenía en su posición

-Lucy…

-nani

-eres la niña mas hermosa del mundo y –el mareo comenzaba a aparecer las palabras se perdían en su cabeza y de un momento a otro puff se había ido -Lucy… te quiero mucho y y _*ok ok piensa Natsu piensa tranquilo respira….* _Lucy yo… tu… _*bien ya di lo que te llegue a la mente* _Lucy jamás eh conocido a alguien como tu alguien cuyo olor me pueda tranquilizar y alocar al mismo tiempo, alguien que si no esta conmigo me hace sentir incompleto, alguien que con un solo abrazo logre que me sienta seguro, alguien que con una simple sonrisa me convence de hacer lo que sea Lucy eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, me quieres, me soportas, simplemente eres perfecta—soltó una leve sonrisa y una pequeña risa al abrir levemente los ojos y ver a Lucy con unos ojos llorosos y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro todo expresando felicidad tal ves no habían sido las palabras del libro pero según Lucy había sido aun mejor le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recargo en su pecho mientras el solo veía el anochecer y rogaba por bajar a tierra.

Caminaban ya fuera del parque, el mareo había pasado aunque aun pensaba en eso y volvía inmediatamente aunque se controlaba con el simple olor de la chica que estaba entre sus brazos

-nee Natsu que haremos ahora

- eto…. – la soloto para sacar su lista pero ella apretó sus brazos con los de ella para que se quedaran en su cintura mientras giraba el rostro y le robaba un beso—aaaa Lucy eso es trampa asi no puedo pensar O/O

-bien bien entonces yo decido

-no….

-bueno entonces tu llévame

-como guste mi princesa—la cargo al estilo novia y la llebo hasta la cafetería mas famosa del lugar claro con una cita que le había conseguido… asi es la novia de Daniel (jaja esa no se la esperaban)

-sugooooooi!1

-nee Lucy te gusta el lugar

-aye

Y a quien no le gustaría que la llevaran a la cafetería " Un punto mágico sobre la tierra", una pequeña isla natural rodeada de pequeñas islitas fabricadas, en cada pequeña isla había una mesa y solo un puente que la unia a la isla real donde claro se preparaban los cafés; cada isla era alumbrado solo con luz de velas todas estaban una cerca de otra y entonces vio una muy separada en realidad parecía no tener relación con la cafetería pues en realidad parecía no tener puente,

-vamos Lucy- la llevaba de la mano hasta donde parecía terminar la isla y entonces se visualizo un puente de cristal levemente a nivel del mar aunque un poco por encima de su novel parecía que caminabas sobre el agua.

Se sentaron solo se veía el agua alrededor de la isla y lo único que se escuchaba era el romper de las pequeñas olas en la "isla",

-es un lugar hermoso Natsu

- pensé que te gustaría es algo asi como bueno para tu inspiración para tu novela cierto

-aye gracias Natsu te amo—acaricio su mejilla y se acerco para darle un beso dulce

-yo también te amo Lucy*_como demonios es que Happy sabe tanto de ella bueno no importa si yo recibo el beso_*

Asi pasaron un buen rato hasta ya noche ya que Lucy no quería irse pero Natsu la convención con la idea de darle una sorpresa, asi que salieron para regresar caminando

-Lucy

-nani

-cuando lleguemos al Hotel—tomo su mano—puedes quedarte unos minutos en el bar y luego subir…..

-pero yo quiero ver mi sorpresa

-por favor—la vio con esos ojitos a los que no podía resistirse

- bien bien

- mi vida mi amor mi cielo mi todo te amo…..—por fin había recordado algunas palabras de las que debía decir en la cabina de la rueda

-Natsu… por eso te amo- claro amaba todo de el desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ultimo cabello rosa y desde sus pequeñas tonterias hasta su lado mas romantico

* * *

hanna: sorpresa sorpresa!1 waaaaaaa cual sera la sorpresa siendo Natsu podria ser

alejandra: ya tu nada de spoilers perdon por la tardanza pero en primera estubo largo y en segunda eh tenido examenes orales de idiomas (exposiciones) y un festival cultural pero bueno espero que les guste ya mero termina XD

aimee: ya callen y publiquen siiiiiiiiiii

ありがとうございます

さよなら私のなかま


	5. Chapter 5

se que tarde milenios en actualizar pero bueno **esta cosa termina con lemon** gracias a una amiga si les gustaagradescancelo sino... bueno mejor no digamos nada...

**newtail123** ya se que tarde milenios pero ya termino tal vez haga algun NALU mas largo aun no lo se primero debo terminar mis otros 2 proyecto o me asesinaran...

**monidragneel** ya aca esta el final... ojala y les guste repito contiene lemon

**gabelogan** bueno porfin el final si fue algo cursi pero bueno

**razhelle** ya no hay mucho mas ya termino en este capitulo pero bueno hope u like it

sin mas ni mas a leer

repito** CONTIENE LEMON!**

* * *

Lucy comenzó a abrir la puerta se veía obscuro dentro así que por reflejo intento encender la luz que estaba en la entrada pero alguien detuvo su mano  
-no Lucy no es necesario-dio un paso hacia adentro cuando alguien cubrió sus ojos le dio un beso en la mejilla aquel chico peli rosa que tanto amaba-no abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga-oyó como cerro la puerta tras ella la dejo parada ahí sin decir nada se separo de ella no sin antes robarle un beso a esos labios que cada que besaba le hacia querer mas y mas de la dulce rubia

Finalmente se separo y después de un largo momento le pidio que abriera los ojos; un camino de velas formaban el sendero que terminaba en donde habían muchos cojines tirados en el suelo acomodados en una media luna, frente a los cojines estaba una fuente de chocolate junto con un tazón de fresas, el cuarto no estaba mas que alumbrado con velas.  
-te gusta?  
-claro que si todo se ve hermoso Natsu-camino con cuidado hasta llegar al chico que se encontraba al final del sendero-pero ya se sincero esto no estaba en el libro quien te ayudo  
-Happy y las chicas de Fairy Tail-Lucy hizo una cara con claros signos de interrogación a un lado-Happy Charle y Wendy regresaron al gremio hoy así que gracias a la comunicación por lácrima del hotel pude hablar con ellas y lo que creían romántico-ese si era su Natsu tal vez no era un romántico pero averiguaba como serlo, un beso de la chica le quito lo apenado para ponerlo aun mas rojo  
-te amo Natsu  
-y yo a ti mi Lucy  
Un beso sello la conversación pasaron a sentarse en el suelo sobre los cojines, se sentaron de lado mirándose uno al otro comenzaron a comer las frutillas mojándolas en el chocolate y llevándoselas a la boca  
-en que momento supiste lo del libro  
-es mi libro favorito solo no creía que fueras capa de hacerlo  
-pero ya vez que si

-bueno bueno pero la próxima vez lee el final del libro antes…

-el final

-al final a ella se la lleva su padre por que piensa que no es la persona perfecta para ella o mas bien que no le conviene, el la intenta rescatar pero su padre lo manda a detener a fin de cuentas el padre le dice que o se aleja de él o lo mandaría a matar así que ella se aleja y se casa con otro pues su padre la sigue amenazando

-se casa con otro?

-uhum… lo hace sin amor, pero al mismo tiempo por amor; ella nunca dejaría que algo le pasara al chico que amaba aunque ella tuviera que vivir triste para toda la vida –la tristeza inundo los ojos de Lucy ella recordaba cuantas veces su padre le había querido obligar a casarse antes de huir, estaba un poco ida cuando algo la saco de sus pensamiento

-no no no no Lucy es mía y nadie me la va a quitar nadie, nadie no lo voy a permitir Lucy se queda conmigo para siempre—Natsu se había abalanzado sobre Lucy abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas Lucy que tenia una fresa con chocolate en su mano no se había ni percatado del momento en que todo había sucedido—yo peleare contra quien sea, convertiré a cenizas a aquel que quiera arrebatarme a MI Lucy—no la soltaba hasta que ella lo separo tranquilizando sin que el chico quisiera soltarla

-hey tu tranquilo que yo no voy a ir a ningún lado peleare contra el mundo entero si es necesario para no alejarme de mi Natsu—Lucy que aun estaba en los brazos de Natsu noto algo gracioso en la mejilla del ahora sonriente dragon slayer había un poco de chocolate embarrado resultado por supuesto de la fresa que Lucy aun tenia en su mano la cual al parecer había chocado con la mejilla del peli rosa. Lucy rio y Natsu la soltó regresando a su lugar esta vez con las piernas cruzadas y recargándose sobre sus brazos la miro algo confuso por la risa para después dirigirle una de esas sonrisa que hacían que Lucy se derritiera por dentro.

Lucy se acercó a Natsu colocándose a gatas poniendo una de sus manos a un lado de las piernas del chico y con el dedo índice de su otra mano quito el chocolate de su mejilla , se lo llevo a la boca, sonrió con los ojos cerrado y el dedo aun en su boca. Natsu estaba sumamente rojo no sabia por que pero sentía su cuerpo arder con esa escena.

_Por qué?, qué es eso?, no entiendo el porqué_-, Un calor inexplicable se extendía por el cuerpo del chico estaba como solía decir en batalla, encendido, sentía el calor de una batalla sin haber batalla alguna. Sintió el calor subirse a su cabeza sus orejas y sus mejillas, sabia que estaba completamente sonrojado así que se oculto un poco en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Lucy dejando que sus labios tocaran la piel de la chica, grave error el suave rose de la piel de la chica logro que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda.

-Natsu déjame sentarme aquí—la chica se había colocado entre las piernas del chico de modo que se recargara en su peho.

-O/O c cl claro Lucy—el chico coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y olio su cabello que delicia, su olor era exquisito como lo era Lucy….

Lucy le dio una fresa en la boca y el toco lo menos posible sus dedos, cualquier rose extra le hacia querer mas de ella, le toco a él darle una fresa pero ella la mordió solo a la mitad para después tomar el resto atrapando así los dedos del peli rosa con sus labios; él se sonrojo aun mas y ella comenzó a jugar con los dedos dentro de su boca, quería mas no podía soportarlo sentía como la lengua de la chica jugaba con sus dedos.

Finalmente soltó sus dedos y se giro sin soltarse del brazo que tenia alrededor de su cintura, de modo que las piernas de Natsu quedaron entre las de ella y finalmente se sentó frente a el sobre su regazo, Natsu trago saliva antes de hablar pero la voz no salió tal vez por los nervios o tal vez por otras razones.

Lucy no dijo una sola palabra, sentía la intimidad de Natsu dura rosando con la suya cosa que casi le arranca un pequeño gemido de su boca, se calmo asimisma simplemente coloco sus brazos al rededor del cuello del peli rosa y se acercó lo suficiente para besarlo pero no lo hizo, Natsu quería besarla pero no lograba que su cuerpo se moviera Lucy le sonrió burlonamente y le dio el beso únicamente en la comisura de los labios. Ni siquiera lo notó pero ya no pudo mas, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de acuerdo a sus pensamientos la jalo por la cintura quedando muy pegados, Natsu la besaba con pasión y ella respondía de la misma forma, con cada movimiento el chico quería probar mas, mordió levemente el labio de la chica a lo cual ella respondió abriendo su boca un poco para quejarse, Natsu aprovecho para meter su lengua, el sabor era dulce como su olor, se separaron en busca de oxigeno respirando de manera entrecortada, pero Natsu no le dio mucho tiempo para respirar cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, llego hasta el hueso de la clavícula y lo mordió suavemente logrando que un gemido saliera de su boca

Ese sonido hizo que Natsu se excitara mas de lo que estaba quería escucharlo una y otra vez, así que una vez mas subió por su cuello sus manos habían subido de su cintura a su espalda por debajo de la blusa acariciando su suave piel finalmente mordió en lóbulo de su oreja y beso eso lugar detrás de su oreja que le hizo estremecerse de placer. Arqueo la espalda haciendo que sus pechos rosaran con el pecho de Natsu.

No pudo mas tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, la chica se agarró de su cuello y lo beso hasta que la recostó.  
-Lucy te amo  
-y yo a ti Natsu  
El estaba encima de ella y se veían directamente a los ojos  
-estas segura?-ella asintió  
-lo estoy por que te a..-una vez mas el chico se había apoderado de sus labios.

Lucy le quito la bufanda del cuello y el comenzó a quitarle la blusa, y se quito a si mismo el chaleco -puedo?-Lucy asintió ruborizándose un poco y ladeo la cabeza-eres hermosa Lucy-tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso suave, le quito el sostén y atrapo uno de sus pechos con su boca y el otro con su mano mientras la otra recorría su cuerpo.  
-ahhh Natsu mmm—con cada movimiento Natsu hacia que Lucy arqueara su espalda y expresara su placer con algún gemido que excitaba a Natsu mas y mas

El peli rosa ya se sentía aprisionado por las prendas que aun tenían y se deshizo de su pantalón y la falda, comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica y la acaricio sobre esa ligera prenda que ya estaba húmeda—Natsu!—La chica se sorprendió un poco  
-quieres que pare Lucy?  
Ella solo negó y lo beso Natsu continuo con los besos y caricias a todo su cuerpo, en un sencillo movimiento Natsu se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba e introdujo un dedo -ahhh mmm ahhh-el peli rosa metió el segundo dedo y los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar por mucho, pronto introdujo el tercer dedo—ahhh Na Natsu m me aaa-el chico sintió sus paredes internas contraerse alrededor de sus dedos trayendo consigo el primer orgasmo de la chica esa noche.

Se oía la respiración agitada de Lucy y esta vez Natsu se coloco entre sus piernas quitándose lo poco que de ropa tenia en este punto—Lucy una vez que avance yo... no me podre detenerme y...  
-lo se Natsu—puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico y lo jale para darle un beso—se que no habrá marcha atrás pero no importa si eres tu—la sonrisa de Lucy le dio gran tranquilidad

Comenzó a entrar lentamente hasta topar con esa delgada capa que demostraba la virginidad de su chica, le sonrió y termino de entrar. Lucy sintió una punzada de dolor y sin querer se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas que Natsu limpio con besos, se quedo inmóvil hasta que Lucy se acostumbrara a él.  
No tardo mucho en que eso pasará Lucy le dio un beso para demostrarle que podía continuar, el comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, poco a poco aceleraba su ritmo, la respiración agitada y los gemidos de placer de ambos los excitaba mas y mas.  
-mas... mas rápido Natsu...-el obedecía cada petición trayendo consigo los gemidos de Lucy que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes-mmm Natsu aa asi... Mas- no podía evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. El chico acariciaba sus pechos alternadamente pellizcando sus pezones no tan fuerte como para que le doliera pero si lo suficiente para que se le escaparan los gemidos a la rubia.

Natsu besaba y mordía el cuello de la rubia hasta que volvió a enfocarse en sus labios callando varios gemidos, Lucy se aferraba a la espalda del chico no supo en que momento la araño pero lo noto ya que hizo que el peli rosa gruñera de placer y aumentara la velocidad de sus estocadas. Lo acerco mas a ella y esta vez lo toco ser ella quien mordiera su cuello, los gemidos salían de la boca del mago de fuego causando que el chico aumentara su velocidad y fuerza  
-Na Natsu me me vengo-El chico sintió las paredes estrecharse alrededor de su miembro se sentía en el paraíso su ritmo comenzó a bajar de velocidad, pero sus estocada tuvieron mas fuerza  
-Lucy yo… aaaa  
Un beso apasionado dejo que los últimos gemidos resonaran en la boca del otro. Natsu termino dentro de Lucy, se sentía tan caliente, un sentimiento que le encantaba, una vez que terminó de venirse salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, ella uso su pecho como almohada y el cubrió sus cuerpos con una sencilla sabana  
-te amo Natsu  
-y yo a ti Lucy  
La chica se quedo dormida rápidamente, el simplemente pasaba su mano por sus cabellos rubios cuanto la quería y había necesitado casi perderla para darse cuenta, la abrazo fuertemente y se quedo dormido a su lado.

La mañana llego rápidamente Lucy despertó temprano como siempre, notó donde reposaba, no era un almohada, o tal vez la mejor de ellas; no quiso despertarlo pero tenían que apresurarse para ir a casa, con cuidado se levanto sin despertarlo quiso tomar un baño rápido, sabia que si aceptaba bañarse con él se repetiría lo de anoche, no es que no quisiera pero tardarían en eso y ya era tarde además ella no quería que fuera algo rápido sino algo con tiempo.

Natsu sintió que algo le faltaba abrió los ojos poco a poco y noto que faltaba cierta rubia entre sus brazos se alarmo un poco al no verla ahí hasta que noto que se estaba bañando Se le ocurrió entonces bañarse con su novia, entró con cuidado la chica estaba bajo la regadera sin notar que había un intruso en el baño siguió bañándose tranquilamente, él se acercó lentamente hasta que la abrazo por la espalda  
-nee Lucy por que eres tan mala yo quería bañarme contigo

-kiaaaaa Natsu….. me asustaste, que te pasa

-o vamos Lucy jamás dejaría que alguien mas te viera así, antes lo mato

La chica rio Natsu siempre entendí las cosas de alguna manera extraña—de verdad que por cosas como estas te amo lo abrazo y lo beso

-nee Lucy que te parece si repetimos lo de anoche aca…..

-no

-por que nooooo—hacia pucheros sin soltarla

-mejor cuando lleguemos a casa

-por que—se quejaba como niño pequeño

-porque ya es tarde

-ahh Lucy—noto como ya estaba duro una vez mas

-Natsu…. No… yo… no—la chica estaba completamente roja

Natsu no la soltaba y comenzó a morder su cuello hasta dejarle un chupetón muy cerca de la oreja, dios como le hacia sentir cuando mordía en ese lugar

-basta Natsu… por favor… es tarde… y no quiero algo rápido… quiero disfrutar de ti…-su respiración comenzaba a agitarse entonces la soltó y la giro para verla de frente

-lo vez si me dijeras eso desde el principio comprendería—le sonreía como si nada pasara, valla que su novio era como un niño pequeño aunque en la cama de niño pequeño no tuviera nada

-anda ya bañate—Lucy se vio en el espejo—Natsu…. Esto dejara marca!—había notado la marca que acababa de dejar su chico en su cuello

-claro es para que todos vean que eres mía….. Además tu también dejaste algunas—el chico se volteo para que ella viera su espalda, ella se sonrojo

-pero… pero esas nadie las... las vera….. ni… ni que fueras tan nudista como Gray ahora ba… báñate—salió del baño a cambiarse el solo se reía, amaba verla nerviosa y sonrojada por su culpa, simplemente la amaba

Comenzaban su retorno a Magnolia caminando por la orilla de la playa Natsu había convencido a Lucy de tomar solo la mitad del camino el tren asi tendrían un largo rato para ellos dos solos antes de llegar al gremio

-ne Lucy ahora que lo pienso….

-que Natsu?

-que tan posible es que en vez de regresar 2 estemos regresando 3

-eto…. No lo se Natsu aunque no mucho ya que no estoy en mis días fértiles

-mmm ya veo…. Lucy… tengamosun hijo?...—la chica casi se atraganto con su propia saliva al oír eso

-eto… Natsu esperemos un poco te parece….

-mmm esta bien Lucy—La abrazo y la beso tiernamente

-ne Natsu que harás al llegar al gremio ya quiero ver como le explicas esto—señalo su chupetón—a Erza. La cara de Natsu cambio y se puso azul, todo el camino fueron bromeando sin soltarse de las manos a excepción de cuando Natsu la abrazaba o empezaban a jugar. Así que una misión sencilla les había dado mas que dinero ella le sonreía a su lindo dragón y el besaba a su hermosa princesa.

* * *

Primera vez que escribo lemon, agradescancelo a mi amiga que me convencio, bueno ojala y dejen rewie eso meharia feliz

gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios me hacen feliz y gracias a los demas por almenos haber leido mi historia surgio un dia que me fui de paseo a veracruz con mis primos y termino gracias a una amiga gracias e nuevo por leer nos vemos en mi proximo fanfic los invito a leer

**CORAZON DE FUEGO Y HIELO en mi humilde opinion esta buena grax por leer y bueno cualquier queja o sugerencia favor de decirmela ;)**


End file.
